


Ninjago Fic Requests!

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Request Rules

I am opening writing request! 

Will:  
• ships  
• OC’s (please send me the information I will need)  
• non-ship  
• single character fics  
• Au’s

Won’t:  
• NO NINJA/Lloyd ships  
• nothing nsfw (won’t go above a teen rating)  
• anything homophobic/transphobic  
• any ship discourse

You can also leave requests in my Tumblr ask box (user name enbyjaywalker) or comment below. 

Also feel free to look through my other pieces to see my works. 

(Keep in mind I do use they/them pronouns when requesting)

Done so far!:

• Cuddles & Cooking Glaciershipping


	2. Cuddles & Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane makes Cole dinner.

Soft sizzling filled the kitchen, Zane standing over the oven. Preparing fried rice for dinner, one of Coles favorites. He had gone out to run a few errands. Deciding it would be nice to make his boyfriend dinner. 

Zane enjoyed doing things with him. Whether it was learning to dance or simply sharing a meal. Whenever they were together, he felt like he belonged. After feeling lost of so long, Cole had grounded him. 

Zane left the pan momentarily to begin work on the dumplings. Pulling out the ingredients, along with a large bag of flour. 

Opening a nearby cabinet he pulled out a mixing bowl. Humming as he worked, a habit he had picked up from Cole.

He heard the door open as he began kneading the dough. Staying focused on the task, he carefully worked the consistency where he wanted it. Finishing he set it aside. 

Brushing off his hands, he felt Cole’s arms around his waist. 

“It smells delicious.” He hummed, placing a kiss on zanes cheek. 

“I’m making dumplings and fried rice.” 

“You really do love me.” 

Leaning forward he rested his head on the androids shoulder. 

“More than anything.” Zane chuckled. 

Returning his attention back to the dumplings.  
He sprinkled flour to prepare cutting the dough. Cole let out a low hum, watching him work. 

He pulled away, a playful smile on his face. 

“Would you still love me if I did this?” 

Zane had no time to answer before he was hit with a cloud of flour. Coating his front in the white dust. 

Recovering from his shock. He let out a low laugh. 

“Of course.” 

Reaching onto the counter he grabbed a handful of flour. 

“But two can play at that game.” He smirked.

Before throwing flour back at his boyfriend. Powder sticking to his dark hair, making him look like he’d come in form a blizzard. 

Cole coughed, before bursting into laughter. Stepped forward her gently wiped dust from Zane’s cheek. He stared down at him lovingly before pulling him into a kiss. 

“All’s fair in love and war.” He winked.

Before dumping a hands full of flour onto his head. Laughing Zane did his best to shake himself clean. Most of the power remained stuck to him, they would both need to clean up after dinner. 

Picking up the spatula, he gently pushed Cole out of the kitchen. 

“I love you very much, but if we keep this up dinner will burn.” He explained. 

“Now we can’t have that. I’ll get something to clean up my mess.” He smiled brightly. 

Zane went back to steam the dumplings. Unable to get rid of the grin on his face.

-

After dinner both of them had cleaned the kitchen, and showered. Managing to get at least 98% of the flour up. It was clean enough, so they settled in for the night. 

On the couch Cole sprawled out, watching a movie. Some action movie that wasn’t really Zanes taste. He settled for one of the books he had been meaning to read. Laying across Cole’s lap, both of them draped in a blanket. 

The sound of melodramatic action scenes filled the room. Cole’s fingers absently running through his hair. His focus completely on the t.v. screen.

It was a warm and loving feeling. It was home. Zane would go anywhere so long as Cole was with him. As long as they had each other he didn’t need anything else. He belonged here.

Setting down his book, Zane turned toward the screen. Letting Cole’s gentle touch help him drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
